Currently, large networks are in place that provide communications of all kinds. Some example networks in cable, data communications, telecommunications, and other networks. These networks often employ specialized cabinets to house various electrical components outdoors or in harsh environments. For example, in certain climates, a typical outdoor installation can be subjected to intense sunlight, wind, rain, sleet, snow, dust, as well as tampering on the part of wildlife and insects. However, cabinets that provide adequate protection against outdoor elements often do not provide for efficient heat dissipation without using fans or other air moving components. Unfortunately, such components add cost to such cabinets.